Tahun 1942
by koiyumu
Summary: Indonesia mengajukan permintaan pertama dan terakhirnya. Mampukah Belanda memenuhi keinginan wanita yang telah lama ia cintai itu? Netherlands x Indonesia
1. Konflik

Halo~

Pertama-tama saya mau minta maap dulu kalo ada kekurangan kata-kata, atau mungkin aneh. Ini alurny ngga jelas. Tapi latarnya ini tahun 1942. Untuk translationnya, ada dibawah *g pake google translate* . Saya ngga mau lama-lama, makanya saya langsung to the point ke konfik nya Indonesia & Belanda.

Enjoy~

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Indonesia / Kirana Kusnapaharani © C.A

* * *

Tuhan...

Sudah lebih dari tiga ratus tahun aku tinggal bersama pria bernama "Belanda". Jujur, aku tak tahan lagi. Setiap kata yang ia tuang laksana seribu keris menancap tepat di hatiku, setiap tatapan yang ia timpakan selalu membuatku merinding. Dahsyat. Tak sedikitpun ilmu kebal yang ia pelajari, namun mengapa pria ini begitu kuat? Aku tak tahu. Pria ini begitu egois, posesif, keji, dan jalang! Dia kira aku takut dengan tubuhnya yang besar , otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna , serta rambut coklat spike yang berbentuk seperti tulip itu? Tidak! Aku bersumpah. Suatu saat nanti dia akan pergi dari tanahku! Tanah yang dilintasi oleh garis khatulistiwa. Tanah yang dianugerahi lebih dari tujuh belas ribu pulau yang terbentang dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Pasti...

"Indie! _Ik wil graag een kopje koffie_. Sekarang!" perintah Belanda dari kantornya. Amboi. Kusut wajahku begitu ia memerintahkan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku bukan pembantunya. Aku benci ketika ada seseorang memperlakukanku seperti itu. Mau tak mau harus kuturuti perintahnya. Segera aku beranjak lalu pergi ke dapur lalu menyiapkan segelas kopi untuk lelaki itu. Aku geram. Geram sekali. Ratusan tahun diperlakukan begini oleh Belanda. Kekayaanku dikuras habis. Kukira maksud kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk menolongku dari Portugis. Namun, ia hanya menginginkan aku dan hartaku saja. Hanya demi keinginan duniawi semata.

Ku bawakan secangkir kopi ke kantornya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku memandang lelaki itu sinis, sementara ia sedang sibuk menulis surat kepada baginda ratu nya. Hanya untuk memecah keheningan aku berkata, "Ini kopinya, _Kompeni_." Kemudian aku berbalik ke pintu, langsung ia membalas, "Oi, Indie, sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'kompeni'! _Kunt u spreek Nederlands_?" Satu, aku tahan kekesalanku, kemudian membalas, "_Ik spreek bijna geen Nederlands. Ik spreek Indonesisch_. Lagipula, kau tadi juga bicara bahasaku kan?" Belanda mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu, "_Ja_, ok. Aku bicara dengan bahasamu. Sedikit saja..." Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Tak bisa. Pakai bahasaku. Lihat dimana kau berpijak. Tanah siapa ini..." balasku lagi.

"_Wie is hier de baas_? Aku. Jangan cari masalah denganku, Indie." Belanda menarik pipa rokoknya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mencari masalah. Dan ini bukan masalah siapa yang menjadi 'boss' disini! Ini masalah TANAH DIMANA KAU BERPIJAK, _kompeni_. Tanah ini sudah dipijak dari kakek-kakek-ku hingga aku! Kau disini hanya sebagai 'penumpang'." Dua, aku sangat ingin melawannya.

"Je _hebt niet gelijk! Ik heb jou alles gegeven! Wat mankeer je_?"

"Harusnya kau yang salah, _kompeni_! Aku yang memberikan SEGALANYA untukmu! Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin satu hal."

"Satu hal? _Wat zal het zijn_?"

"Kemerdekaan."

Belanda terkejut. Sungguh suatu permintaan yang begitu sulit baginya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia enggan membebaskanku. Tuhan, kapan aku akan bebas dari lelaki ini?

"_Jij zou graag vrijheid? Nee... Dat is onmogelijk_. Tapi... Akan kuberikan lain kali. Namun, untuk saat ini tidak." Ia kembali menghirup pipa rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskannya.

**Tak mau lagi aku percaya**

**pada semua kasih sayangmu**

**Tak mau lagi aku tersentuh**

**pada semua tersentuh pada semua pengakuanmu**

**Kamu takkan mengerti rasa sakit ini**

**Kebohongan dari mulut manismu...**

Mendengar hal itu, kekesalanku berubah jadi amarah. Aku berusaha dengan kuat agar amarahku itu tak tumpah dalam sekejap. Ratusan tahun aku pendam harapan untuk merdeka. Ratusan tahun aku memegang harapan itu. Telah lama aku menunggunya, namun betapa bodohnya aku percaya pada penjajah. Sungguh bodoh.

Segera tanganku menghantam meja dengan kuat. Belanda kaget. Kemudian dengan tegas aku katakan, "Aku ingin kemerdekaan! Aku ingin lepas dari cengkraman penjajah sepertimu!" mataku melotot tajam, menusuk tepat di mata lelaki itu. Tak mau kalah, ia pun membalas, "Kalau kau bersikap begini, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat kemerdekaanmu? Kau ingin kita cerai?"

...Cerai... Sungguh kata yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku tahu, Tuhan murka akan perceraian. Namun, aku ingin cerai karena aku tak tahan. Hubungan kami takkan bisa lama. Karena dia PENJAJAH, bukan SUAMI. "Baik! Aku minta cerai. Ceraikan aku sekarang juga!" jelasku. Belanda langsung meraih rambutku kemudian menariknya dengan kuat, "Kalau begitu, kalahkan aku , Indie!" tegasnya.

"Namaku INDONESIA, kompeni! Aku tak tahan dengan perlakuanmu selama lebih dari tiga ratus tahun ini! Aku ingin aku dan rakyatku merdeka!"

"_Het kan me niet schelen! Bent u kwaad_?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, Belanda! Di kepalaku, ada satu kalimat yang selalu membuatku ingin bebas darimu..."

"_Wat is dat_?"

"_DE VRIJHEID OF DE DOOD_!" Kulantangkan suaraku. Belanda terbelalak. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam rambut panjangku kini makan melonggar, kemudian ia lepaskan. Ia diam dan malah membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku diabaikan. Tak tahan aku membendung air mataku, perlahan ia mengalir. Makin lama, makin perih hatiku, makin deras pula air mata ini mengalir.

**Pergilah kau**

**Pergi dari hidupku**

"Indie..." Belanda menghela napas, "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu..." Segera ia memelukku dengan erat. Perlahan ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, lembut sekali, "Permintaanmu... belum bisa kuterima... Aku belum yakin kau bisa menjadi sebuah negara. _Ik ben bang_... Aku takut kau jatuh ke tangan orang lain..." lanjutnya. Sepintas aku tersentuh. Namun aku tahu dia berbohong. Bagaimana tidak, lebih dari tiga ratus tahun dia berkata hal yang sama. Mana mungkin aku percaya. Segera aku lepas dari pelukannya, lalu lari keluar. "Indie!" teriak Belanda seraya ingin menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku lari saja.

**Tak mau lagi aku terjerat **

**Pada semua janji-janjimu**

**Tak mau lagi aku terpaut**

**Pada semua permainanmu**

Saking kesalnya, aku berlari jauh hingga ke pesisir pantai. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali pelarianku hingga ke Borneo dengan menggunakan kapal. Ya, aku tahu itu sangat jauh. Aku tak peduli. Biarlah dia mencariku hingga ke ujung dunia, ke dasar samudra pasifik, atau bahkan ke dunia sana. Belanda, aku sudah muak denganmu!

**Bertahun-tahun bersama**

**Kupercayaimu**

**Kubanggakan kamu**

**Kuberikan segalanya**

**Aku tak mau lagi...**

**Ku tak mau lagi...**

Di pesisir pantai Borneo, aku menikmati hari tenangku. Dimana aku tak mendengar suara Belanda, melihat batang hidungnya, atau merasakan kehadirannya. Nun jauh disana, aku melihat sebuah kapal asing berlayar menuju pantai Borneo ini. Makin ia mendekat makin terlihat jelas bendera yang berkibar di atas kapal itu. Ya, bendera putih dengan bundaran merah ditengahnya. Sebuah negara dari timur kini akan menginjak tanah zambrud khatulistiwa di tahun 1942 ini. Siapa dia? Dan apa maksud kedatangannya?

- Bersambung

* * *

NOTES

1. Ik wil graag een kopje koffie = Aku mau kopi

2. Kunt u spreek Nederlands = Tak bisakah kau bicara bahasa Belanda?

3. Ik spreek bijna geen Nederlands = Aku hampir tak bisa bahasa Belanda

4. Ik spreek Indonesisch = Aku bicara bahasa Indonesia

5. Wie is hier de baas = Siapa disini boss nya?

6. Je hebt niet gelijk! Ik heb jou alles gegeven! Wat mankeer je? = Kamu salah! Aku berikan segalanya untukmu! Kamu maunya apa sih?

7. Wat zal het zijn = Apa yang kamu mau?

8. Jij zou graag vrijheid? Nee... Dat is onmogelijk = Kau mau kemerdekaan? Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin

9. Het kan me niet schelen! Bent u kwaad? = Aku tak peduli! Kamu marah?

10. De Vrijheid of de dood = Merdeka atau mati

11. Wat is dat = apa itu

12. Ik ben bang = Aku takut


	2. Ketika ia datang

Halo lagi~

Ini chapter 2 dari fanfic yang sebelumnya! Di chapter ini menceritakan tentang kedatangan Jepang di Indonesia. Nah, apa yang terjadi dengan Belanda? Lihat aja nanti di chapter ini.

Maaf ya, ratingnya saya naikin, karena ada adegan rate M di dalamnya. Memang ngga pantes sih saya bikin fanfic dengan adegan gitu, yah, tapi... ada alasannya mungkin?

.

Masih ada sisipan lagu! Vierra – Jadi yang kuinginkan

Enjoy~

.

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Indonesia / Kirana Kusnapaharani © Koiyumu

.

PS : gw g tau, gw g bisa bahasa jepang, Cuma sedikit, jadi maaf ya kalo bahasa Belanda yang lebih banyak. Lalu, translet ada d bawah~ ;u;

* * *

**Indie's POV**

Di pesisir pantai Borneo, aku menikmati hari tenangku. Dimana aku tak mendengar suara Belanda, melihat batang hidungnya, menghirup asap cerutu nya, atau merasakan kehadirannya. Nun jauh disana, aku melihat beberapa kapal asing berlayar menuju pantai Borneo ini. Makin ia mendekat makin terlihat jelas bendera yang berkibar di atas kapal itu. Ya, bendera putih dengan bundaran merah ditengahnya. Sebuah negara dari timur kini akan menginjak tanah zambrud khatulistiwa di tahun 1942 ini.

Seorang pria asia berkulit putih kekuningan, bermata sipit dan agak sayu dengan rambut hitam pendek serta mengenakan pakaian militer berwarna putih, berdiri di atas kapal itu. Orang itu pernah kujumpai sebelumnya, salah seorang saudara jauhku dari asia timur, "Jepang". Kukerutkan alisku, heran, apa yang akan Jepang lakukan di tanahku?

Perlahan ia turun dari atas kapal. Langkahnya tegas dan berwibawa, lagaknya seperti seorang kaisar, angkuh, dan dingin. Tak biasanya Jepang seperti ini. Jepang yang kukenal adalah lelaki lembut yang tenang. Katakan padaku, Jepang, kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Jepang tersenyum kepadaku, ia membungkukkan badannya tanda salam, "_Konnichiwa_, Indie-_san_." Sapa Jepang. Aku tersentak, saudaraku sendiri memanggilku dengan nama yang kubenci, 'Indie'. Jepang menyadarinya, "Ah... _gomen nasai_... Maafkan saya. Maksud saya... Ind.." kata-katanya terpotong, lafal bahasa Indonesia nya masih sangat kaku dan agak kacau, maka kuperbaiki, "ah... Indonesia... hanya Indonesia." Jepang kembali tersenyum, "_Hai_, Indonesia-_san_..."

"Anu... apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" tanyaku.

"...Sudah lama saya tahu tentang Belanda yang telah menduduki anda selama lebih dari 300 tahun. Saya sungguh tidak tahan mendengarnya, maka dari itu, sebagai saudara, saya kemari untuk menolong anda." Ujar Jepang. Aku diam sejenak. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, sudah lebih dari 3 kali aku mendengar kalimat itu, 'menolong dari genggaman penjajah'. Aku berusaha untuk mengatakan tidak, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jepang adalah saudara jauhku. Dalam hatiku, tak mungkin saudara memakan sesamanya.

"...Sungguh?" aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya.

"_Hai_... Saya akan membantu anda dalam mendapatkan kemerdekaan yang telah lama anda idamkan. Karena saya tahu, setiap negara ingin merdeka..." balas Jepang, "...dan karena kita adalah saudara." Aku kaget. Kalimatnya menyihirku. Sungguh tak mau aku melewatkan kesempatan ini. Maka, kuterima uluran tangan Jepang.

.

**Maret 1942...**

.

"_WAT_?" Belanda mengamuk. Suaranya bergema hingga keluar kantor. Jepang yang kini berada di hadapannya sebenarnya sangat risih dengan kelakuan Belanda. "_NEE_! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN INDIE KEPADA _JIJ_!" Seru Belanda. Aku hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan, menunduk ke bawah, tak ingin melihat perdebatan kedua negara tersebut.

"Saya mohon, Oranda-san. Sebagai saudara Indonesia-san, saya ingin membebaskannya. Kasihan dia..." ujar Jepang pelan. Belanda melotot, meski sepintas aku melihatnya, tatapannya itu sangat menusuk hingga ke ubun-ubun. "_Is dat van jou? NEE! DAT IS MIJN VROUW_!" Belanda naik darah. Sungguh ngilu hatiku, Belanda menganggapku sebagai 'istri' nya di hadapan Jepang. Hei, Kompeni, sebegitunya kah kau menginginkan aku?

"Kalau begitu, _morgen_, _jij_ harus menghadapi aku! Kita adakan perang! Siapa yang menang, dia berhak mendapatkan Indie!" Belanda menantang. Nadanya tinggi, masih ia melototi Jepang. "Saya setuju." Jepang begitu yakin. Dadaku sesak, keringat dingin bercucuran. Dua lelaki ini bertempur hanya untuk mendapatkan aku? Aku yang bodoh, aku yang lambat, aku yang tidak becus dalam melakukan banyak hal ini? Jangan bercanda! Tunggu, kata 'mendapatkan' itu sangat membuatku terkejut. Berarti niat Jepang sesungguhnya... Tidak, saudara tak akan memakan saudaranya sendiri. Aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap saudara sendiri. Jepang, dia adalah saudaraku. Saudaraku...

Saudaraku...

.

.

Malamnya, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Belanda. Ia hanya menatapku, tak ada rasa sinis, marah, kesal, ataupun sedih. Tak ku hiraukan dia sejak tadi. Memalukan. Lancang sekali Belanda bersikap kasar kepada saudaraku. Sejak tadi aku berdiri sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Melamun. Tenggelam di alam bawah sadarku.

"Indie.." Belanda memanggilku pelan. Aku menoleh, masih diam seribu bahasa, "Besok, semuanya akan ditentukan..." ujar Belanda. Masih saja aku diam. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Mendukung, menonton, membiarkan mereka? Tuhan, beri aku petunjuk Mu. Sesak rasanya memilih satu diantara orang-orang yang kucintai. Semua pilihan pasti ada resiko.

Lelaki yang kusadari telah memperhatikanku sejak tadi mendekat. "Aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan kau pilih." Ujarnya. Kedua lengan Belanda memeluk sekeliling bahuku. Hangat. Lembut. "_Dat wil zeggen_..." lanjutnya, "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu... _Vannacth_.." Aku sedikit merinding mendengarnya. Sosok Belanda yang seperti ini seperti bukan dirinya. Namun, kadang kala aku merindukannya. Ada bisikan kecil yang kudengar, "_Mijn vrouw_..." lanjutnya, "_Ik mis je_..." Jelas sekali pria ini merindukan aku sebagai istrinya, bukan sebagai koloni, atau budak, atau bahkan 'ayah'.

Begitu dekatnya jarak antara kami, kurasakan napas kecilnya berhembus di samping telingaku. Ia memulai, Belanda mencium daerah sekitar telinga dan leherku. Sedikit ada perasaan janggal di sebuah titik rahasia dalam tubuhku. Tangannya mengarahkan wajahku, mendekati wajahnya. Kecupan manis dari bibirnya sungguh menggoda, sekali-sekali lepas, dan makin dalam ciumannya itu. Cerdik. Agresif. Belanda juga tak kalah dalam urusan bercinta. Mantan penjajahnya, Perancis, pasti pernah mengajarkannya 'sesuatu' tentang trik untuk menggoda wanita. Perlahan tangannya makin turun, mengerayangi tubuhku dengan lembut. Perasaan aneh itu kian menjadi-jadi.

Nafasku mulai tak teratur, sekujur tubuhku terasa panas dibuatnya. Tiap sentuhannya dibagian tertentu, makin membuatku terangsang kuat. Aku terbaring lemas di atas ranjang, begitu Belanda tak menyentuhku, ada perasaan ganjil lagi yang muncul. Tak sehelai benang pun melilit tubuh kami. Nuansa romantis dan erotis terasa begitu kental, malam panas nan indah hari ini menjadi kenangan manis bagi kami berdua. Desahan dan rintihan kecil bisa membuat nafsu makin bergejolak hebat. "Ah..." sedikit terasa perih dan sakit, namun sungguh memabukkan, terasa nikmat hingga ke ulu hati, hanya untuk mencapai klimaks semata.

Inilah malam terakhir, dimana aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama, berdua, dimalam yang sunyi, malam yang gelap, dan malam yang romantis. "_Heeft men je ooit verteld hoe mooi je bent_?" ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku mengangguk pelan. "_Ja_, sering..." balasnya. Kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku, tidur lelap di dekapannya yang hangat. Apakah malam seperti ini bisa kami rasakan di kemudian hari? Tak ada yang tahu...

.

.

Ah, akhirnya hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Belanda telah bersiap untuk bertempur melawan Jepang. "Sudah mau pergi?" tanyaku. "_Ja_.." balasnya dengan dingin. Ia mengenakan syal biru-putih nya, kemudian mempersiapkan pedang dan handgun serta peluru isi ulangnya. "...berapa lama kau akan perang dengannya?" tanyaku lagi. Belanda diam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Hingga salah satu diantara kami kalah."

"Maksudmu 'mati'?" aku mengerutkan alis

"_Nee_..." jawab Belanda dengan sangat singkat. Kemudian ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun kepadaku. "Kalian berdua bodoh..." ujarku geram. Aku menghela napas, apakah aku perlu menyaksikan pertarungan antara mereka berdua? Kurasa tidak. Kembali ke tujuan utamaku, aku ingin merdeka. Maka dari itu, siapapun yang menang, aku yang akan berjuang selanjutnya.

.

_Aku sendiri disini menunggu, aku sendiri disini menanti._

_Aku tak terbiasa untuk berharap_

.

**Netherlands POV **

_Indie, het spijt me_, aku harus mengotori wilayahmu, tidak, wilayahku, karena pria dari Asia Timur ini, sekaligus sahabat lamaku, Jepang. Kuserahkan kau padanya. Dialah pria yang pantas untukmu, lebih baik daripada aku. Namun, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu. Entah menyiksamu seperti yang kulakukan, ataukah berbaik hati dengan memberimu kemerdekaan.

Saat ini, aku bertarung dengan sahabat lamaku ini demi kau. Konyol sekali. Nampaknya, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Karena kau adalah milikku. Jujur, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti yang adikku lakukan padaku. Sangat wajar jika kau marah menyaksikan pertarungan konyol antara kami berdua.

Sungguh lawan yang imbang bagiku, Jepang. Ayunan pedangnya yang lembut dan gesit.

"Oranda-san, menyerahlah.." ujar Jepang.

"_Nee_! Enak saja. Baru saja mulai kau memintaku untuk menyerah! Itu bukan aku!" aku mengayunkan pedangku ke arah wajahnya, dengan gesit, ia menghindar ke kiri. Kemudian membalas mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pudakku. Sepersekian detik saja terlambat menghindar, pasti aku sudah terluka olehnya.

.

**Indie's POV**

Sementara itu...

.

"Lama ya..." ujarku sambil menghitung tiap detik pada jam dinding. Baru sekitar 2 jam Belanda pergi, aku sudah suntuk. Rumah ini besar, tapi sepi. Tanpa asap cerutu Belanda, tanpa titah perintahnya, tanpa kehadirannya. Apa sih yang kupikirkan?

Sebuah pondok lesehan kecil di ladang sawah, itulah salah satu tempat favoritku untuk merenung. Sendiri.

Baru sebentar duduk di lesehan kecil itu, muncul rasa sesak dari dada ini. Perih. Ada firasat yang tak enak, membuatku sedikit mual saat memikirkannya. Ada apa ini?

Sekilas aku berpikir untuk mencari Belanda dan Jepang. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Berlari kencang menyusuri ladang padi. Melewati kebun karet, baunya sangat menyengat, tetap saja aku nekad melewatinya. Langit yang tadinya cerah perlahan berubah mendung. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan pedih yang muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Kantor Belanda tampak kosong tanpa aktivitas, aku berlari lagi. Ketika aku tiba di kebun kopi, kosong. Deretan toko kelontongan, tidak mungkin. Belanda, Belanda... Kau dimana?

Pelarianku berhenti di sebuah lapangan gersang. Tanahnya coklat pucat, kering. Dimana aku menemukan dua orang lelaki beradu kekuatan, mereka menitik tumpukkan kekuatan pada pedang masing-masing.

Aku hanya diam, pikiranku kacau, apa yang harus kulakukan?

...Kumohon... Berhenti!

.

...Bersambung

.

**.**

* * *

**TRANSLATION **

.

Wat : "Apa"

Nee : Tidak

Jij : Kamu

_Is dat van jou? NEE! DAT IS MIJN VROUW_ : Itu maumu? Tidak! Dia milikku (istriku) !

Morgen : pagi

_Dat wil zeggen_... : itu berarti...

Vannatch : malam ini

Ik mis je : aku merindukanmu

_Heeft men je ooit verteld hoe mooi je bent__? : _Apakah ada orang yang mengatakan betapa cantiknya kau

Het spijt me : maafkan aku

...

Oke =u= setelah sekian lama chapter ini blom di update... akhirnya... sebenernya yang menghalangi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini... "ada rate M nya... gimana ya..." - bikin galau sendiri. Dan akhirnya saya memberanikan diri /sembunyi

.

Maaf banget kalo ada kekurangan kata-kata / typo / kata tak baku dan susah dimengerti...

.

Insya Allah chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul..


End file.
